Wanted Yet Unwanted
by 1topdog
Summary: Abi and her wolf companion Ookami are S-ranked criminals on the run. Abi, is different and people believe her to be an outcast. Will the finding of the Akatsuki benefit her or just be another mistake!
1. S ranked Criminals On The Run

**Topdog: Yay! My second fanfiction story is here! (hehe...i never completed the first...) **

**sighs...too lazy....**

**Well, I hope you like it and I hope you review....in a NICE manner!**

**-pulls out a fascinating colored Mt. Dew bottle and stares at it in awe-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way imaginable!**

**Wanted Yet Unwanted**

**Chapter one: S ranked criminals on the run**

I am hated. I am wanted for killing fellow ninjas and villagers, yet unwanted because I am dangerous and different. But, it seems somewhere out in this world there are a group of people (if you can call them that) who would gratefully take me in and let me join them. But who? I glanced down at my necklace and it seemed to glitter at the attention. It was shaped as a moon and Ookami loved it. Ookami was my pet wolf. People thought of her as a demon, but I didn't care if she was a regular wolf or a demon wolf- she was my best friend. She didn't find me weird at all. She was special and had the gift of speech. We have been on the run for a while now- S ranked criminals, trying to stay hidden. People called me mean and evil, but was I really...or where **they** the mean and evil ones? So many questions, and so many unanswered.

When I ask Ookami if I am mean or even evil, she always says no. Maybe she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I am pretty scary when I am mad or hurt. I turned around and looked at my tail. Yes, a tail. I wasn't sure why I had a tail, but since I was a baby I have had one. I was an outcast. I turned to Ookami. Her jet black coat shimmered in the sunlight. Her bright blue eyes showed wisdom. We are so alike. I have a jet black tail and shocking bright blue eyes. I have shoulder length black hair to match my tail.

"Ookami, will we ever find them?" I glanced at my wolfy friend.

"Soon, Abi. We must continue looking." She grinned. I sighed and my "sharper than the normal guys" teeth showed. I was so....canine. Weird. I looked up at the setting sun and made a wish that we would find them soon. "Come on, Abi." I rushed and followed Ookami. We had to cover more ground before enemies caught up with us.

Why we ran and swung from tree to tree, I thought about what got me and my friend to this point. If I wouldn't of gone off like that and killed all of that village. Ookami was the one who appeared and stopped me before I went to the next village. They where accusing me of being a demon. Sometimes I don't even know if I am human. They began attacking and I began killing. I stopped. We where far enough away from the ANBU.

"Lets rest, Ookami. I'll be on guard for a while. You sleep." She nodded and curled up in a ball and drifted off into her "wolfy land" she talked about. I took out my sword from the sheath at my side and sat it in my lap. It was a pure black sheath with a single white crystal pattern towards the top of it. My sword glistened in the moonlight.

CRAAACCKKKKKK! I purked up my head and stopped breathing. Where the ANBU already here? I turned my nose in the direction and sniffed. I caught the scent of a ANBU member that I took the time to memorize his scent. I stalked over to Ookami, held her large muzzle, and whispered in her ear, "they are here. Quiet." Her blazing blue eyes opened in shock. I let go of her muzzle and she bared her teeth. I gave her a warning look to stop.

It became quiet. I quickly recognized a second scent- the scent of blood. So did Ookami. We froze. Could someone of killed the ANBU. If so we must act normal. I swiftly hid my tail and Ookami transformed into a small dog. I had to supress a giggle from her appearence. From fierce to harmless. I layed down back against the tree and Ookami hopped in my lap. I hid my sword behind my back and closed my eyes. I listened for motion. Ookami was tense. I could hear the faint breathing of the little dog on my lap.

"Why where the ANBU here, un?" The voice startled Ookami, but she quickly regained control.

"Tobi don't know. Do you Deidara-senpai?

"I wouldn't of asked you if I did, idiot!" There was a sound of a hit and a childish scream. Ookami looked up at me in confusion. I poked her and stopped moving. _What if these guys where even more dangerous than the ANBU! What would we do_. The leaves of a tree directly in front of us rustled. Then there was silence. _They must of discovered us. I wonder if we are acting like we are asleep well or they think we are dead._

All of a sudden, I was grabbed firmly and I heard a yelp from Ookami. _CRAP_! I opened up my eyes to see who was grabbing me. A boy in an orange mask stared at me and I stared at him. A person...(i couldn't tell if a boy or girl)...had Ookami scruffed by the neck. We where in trouble!

**Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter! Please Review and I will keep on writing. **

**Abi can't figure out if Deidara is a girl or boy...haha!**

**Really though...review!**

**Takes out tray of cookies and begins throwing them everywhere!**

**HOORAY FOR THE COLLAPSE OF CIVILIZATION. -charlie the unicorn**

**Eat cookies PEOPLE!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! GIVE ME A COOKIE!**

**me: ok tobi! **

**Tobi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-please read Topdog-senpai's next chapter!**

**Deidara: Ya! You better, un! **

**Me: YOU HEARD THEM!**


	2. The Encounter, the Fight, and the Bite

**Topdog: WOOHOO! I GOT ONE REVIEW! LOL...Thanks reviewer**

**-Throws reviewer cookie!-**

**Tobi: Tobi is a super duper ally ooper good boy**

**Deidara: TOBI SHUT UP!**

**Tobi: Tobi likes cookies!**

**Topdog: ummm....**

**silence**

**Well anyway, I do not own Naruto in any way imaginable! (THIS IS A DISCLAIMER...lol)**

**Chapter 2: The encounter, the fight, and the bite! **

We were in trouble. There was not a doubt in my mind that the swirly masked guy and the girl...or boy...was DANGEROUS. I glanced in fear at Ookami. She looked in pain. I slowly turned my head and glared at the orange faced boy assuming this was Tobi.

GROOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLL! I struggled out of Tobi's grasp and leaped over to an open area. _WRONG IDEA! You should of acted like a normal fifteen year old girl, ABI! _W-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l! Ookami took my leap as a signal and transformed into her normal form. She leaped to my side, a faint growl joining mine. The two people...stared at us in shock. I glared on. My ferocious blazing blue eyes clashing with the rising morning sunlight.

"What do you want?!" I growled. The two ninja's were dressed in a black cloak with little red clouds. What was the word....hmmmm.....

"WHY WHERE THOSE ANBU FOLLOWING YOU, un!" The supposed girl/boy, who was apparantly Deidara snapped back.

hmmm.....the word.....

Ookami growled.

"WEIRD!" I shouted out randomly. Ookami looked at me. I looked at her.

"Tobi is weird?" Tobi began to whimper. "Tobi is not weird, right Deidara-senpai!"

"Tobi...you are definitly weird, un," Deidara turned back to me and Ookami and repeated, "why was the ANBU following you?"

"None of your business." At that moment, the worst possible thing happened. My tail, so messily tucked in my clothes, fell out. I yelped in suprise showing my canine teeth. My black tail shimmered in the sunlight. Ookami turned her big wolfy head, looked at my tail, and looked me. Her expression showed shock also.

I began to feel defensive. These people surely would make fun of me. I was embarrassed and angry. I had to kill them. I began to growl even louder than before.

"Canines...un," Deidara stared at me, again. Tobi peeped his little mask in my direction, also again.

"Tobi sees a tail!" Tobi sang out!

"STOP IT!" I yelled in a growling tone.

"Not untill you answer my question, un," Deidara mocked. He stared. I glared.

"Whatever," I spoke in a monotone, "ANSWER MINE FIRST. AND ALSO...ARE YOU A GIRL OR BOY." With that I launched myself at Deidara. Deidara easily dodged my enraged attack.

"BOY!" Deidara yelled back. He took out some clay and created a rope. He swiftly wrapped Ookami and I in its grasp. "Move and die." Deidara grinned mischievously.

"Fine. The ANBU was after myself and Ookami because we are S-ranked criminals. GOT IT!" I snarled showing my teeth.

"S-ranked criminals? Really, what for, un." I have never heard someone so interested and so amused by my criminal background. I stared in disbelief. I felt the rope tighten around me.

"The list keeps getting longer and longer everyday. I have a tail...apparantly thats a crime....expecially since I have not one tailed beast inside me! I have a wolf as a companion....can't have a pet apparantly....no offense Ookami," I looked at Ookami and she nodded, "I killed a whole entire village when they began making fun of me. I have "dangerous jutsu," as people call them...because they are strong...and....to sum it up I am apparantly a serial killer. YAY!" I finished this by counting on my fingers, "Oh, and Ookami is my partner in crime, is a large animal...dangerous...haha...and kills people with me. ALSO, we have anger issues!"

Deidara simply stared at the two of us.

"Quit staring," Ookami sighed in her usual bored way.

"WOLFY CAN TALK! TOBI LIKES NEW FRIENDS!" I stared in shock. Friends. Where did that come from. "Tobi thinks they should jo-" Very quickly Deidara glomped Tobi on the head. This was my opportunity. I broke free of the clay rope and lunged toward Deidara only to bite a huge clay deer. I flipped over the figurine and spit out the nasty clay in my mouth. Right when I was about to stand up I was threw to the ground by Deidara. Soon after I heard a yelp from Ookami...and then a sharp blow to my head. That type of blow would not of stopped me but being bit and hit was not fun. STUPID HANDS. I yelped and passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY DREAM:**

**While knocked out I had a dream. I was running through the forest, in my wolf form, with Ookami. When I blinked I was at a LARGE cave. All kinds of swords where dancing...weird.**

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

"Tobi's sad. Why hasn't Tobi's friend woke up!"

"What is your friends name, wolf, un?" The faint voice of Deidara filled my mind. So did hatred.

"Abi," Ookami reluctantly answered. "Abi, wake up, now. Or no BREAKFEST!"

I whimpered. No breakfest was pure horror. I jolted up only to be pushed back down.

"Don't move," I peered up to only be gazed at by a woman's face. _Who was she?_

"Where am I? Who are you?" I simply opened my mouth to talk and already I was stared at. The woman also had a cloak on.

"I am Konan," the woman plainly answered, "why do you have pointy canines and a tail?"

I glared at the woman. "I don't know why I have these things...how about I'm unique....haha...if you have a problem about it kill me."

"No," I was taken aback by the answer.

"Well, then let me go, please. I have to kill that Deidara!" I stared at Konan.

"No. Leader has to speak at you and decide."

I groaned. Leader? I was in a band of crazy people. I began to hear footsteps approaching me.

"Your name is Abi?" The voice questioned me.

"Yes." I stated back. "The wolf is Ookami. What do you want?!"

"I want you to state where you come from and your skills." The voice ordered, "My name is Pein."

**Topdog: That is it! Chapter two.**

**Hope you liked it...please review.**

**throws out Mt. Dew cans!**

**Please wait for the next update and again review.**

**Pein: ....**

**Konan: ....**

**Tobi: TOBI THINKS HE WANTS A SUGARY SOFT DRINK!**

**Pein, Konan, and Deidara: NO TOBI! **

**Topdog/me...hehe: here you go Tobi!**

**Tobi: WOOHOO! ! **

**MUAHAHAHHA!**


	3. The Gang

**Topdog: Third chapter! Woohoo! Hey even though it is ONLY the third chapter if you want to, send in YOUR character YOU have made up and maybe I can see if they can make an appearance in the STORY....if you want...hehe**

**WOO...HOOO**

**Pulls out a chocolate bunny...**

**YUMM!**

**Tobi: HIPPITY HOPPITY HIPPITY HOPPITY! SUGARY SOFT DRINK IS YUMMY!**

**Me/Topdog: ummm...how many of those have you had Tobi?**

**Tobi: ummmm..............TO MANY TO COUNT**

**Me:.....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way imaginable! Except Abi...**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Chapter 3: The Gang**

_Did he just say he wanted to know where I came from? My skills?_ Right then reality slapped me in my face. _These people want me to join their wierdo gang...but..._ I looked up at the voice. The man above me had orange spikey hair and peircings...alot of them. Yep....wierdo's...

"Why?" I glared and asked.

He stared at me in suprise. _Was he not used to someone NOT obeying him. What did he think he was...a god?_ "Just answer!"

"Fine. I am from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am Fifteen years old..." I paused.

"Go on," Pein demanded.

"My pleasure...umm...as you can see I am a little...different. I have a tail and very sharp canines. From all the negative attention from the village I left." I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at my bite wound and groaned,"as you can see..." i pointed to my wound, "I can heal super fast and I can also heal...anybody really." The wound on my arm was gone. "Also, my sword..." I pointed to the one beside me,"is used to help me transform into a wolf...i dont need it to transform though. It can absorb any jutsu that comes my way and slay any ninja that attacks...with the right technique. I can shoot huge balls of chakra out of my mouth and sword and claws" I stopped.

"Is that all?" Pein asked apparantly becoming a little worried at all my "special" techniques at my age.

"No. Dont interupt. RUDE! When I am in wolf form, I can transform into any canine. Um...there is alot more, but I can't rememeber right now. Expecially under pressure." I finished and smiled.

"Ok....and Ookami?" Pein questioned.

"Ask her," I politly answered.

"Well Ookami you heard me."

Ookami analyzed Pein, "Well, I am Abi's partner and can also transform. I can quickly turn into a huge ice wolf. I also shoot ice balls out of my mouth and can create fizzures in the earth. That is all you need to know."

"Yes, you are quiet right," Pein stopped, "Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes. Let me guess your them right?" I grinned.

"Correct. A band of S-ranked criminals. Set on catching all of the tailed demons. You are going to join us. I am quiet interested in why you are the way you are." He finished. I was quiet offended.

"So, I have no choice at joining. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I already have a bounty on my head. SIGN ME UP!"

"Me as well," Ookami agreed.

"Good. I don't have to use force," Pein smiled mischievously. He turned and began to walk away before saying, "The Akatsuki...is filled with eight men and one woman...two including you, oh and ookami. Ookami is not considered a member though. Just a partner. Konan will introduce you to the rest of us." With that he vanished.

I never cry. Though hearing that there where so many male wierdos (I understood Konan) I freaked out.

"EIGHT MEN!" I whimpered.

"Yes it is horrible," with that Konan and I hugged. I looked around. Only Konan, Ookami, and I where in a room. The walls were rocky. We where in a cave.

"A GIRL!" The faint yell filled the air. I cringed.

"That's not good," Konan whispered, "Lets go and let me show you your room." I nodded.

"Come on Ookami." With that I followed Konan. We walked down many halls-all rocky. Konan stopped at a door and quietly opened it. I looked in. It was bare and...UGLY! I swiftly walked into the room behind Konan and sat on the bed. I looked up at her.

STOMP! STOMP! I cringed. I flew to the door, slammed it, locked it, and turned to Konan. I was in a lair of criminals and I depended on a door to save me. I admit that was retarded.

"Abi. You should just open the door. You will have to meet them anyway."

"I am not a social butterfly."

"To bad." With that she opened the door to an empty hall way. No one was there. I stared. I reluctantly tiptoed out into the hallway. _CRIMINALS. CRIMINALS. CRIMINALS. _I turned my head and out of know where Tobi popped his orange mask up in my face.

"BOO. TOBI SAID BOO!" This response would not of scared me in the bit if I was in familiar territory with my life not in danger.

"AHHHHH!" I hopped up in the air...and...poof! Smoke filled the hallway and when it finally faded...I stood on all fours as a wolf cub. _OH CRAP! WHY AIN'T I FEROCIOUS! ABI! REMEBER! When you get scared you turn into a pup. _I yelped and flew to Ookami and stood beside her.

"AWWW! PUPPY! CUTE!" Tobi lept for me and grabbed me. "TOBI PLAY WITH PUPPY!" _Why am I so darn cute? _

"Tobi you are going to kill Abi," Konan warned and went to grab me and held me in her arms.

"Tobi....please don't scare me like that," I demanded. I didn't get my point across apparantly because of my voice and its...um...cuteness.

"PUPPY CAN TALK!"

"Tobi, this is Abi speaking," I had to get that point across to Tobi.

"Abi is a puppy?" Tobi giggled.

"I am a wolf cub right now Tobi. Not a puppy. Konan put me down real quick, please." Konan obeyed.

POOF! I emerged out of the smoke in my human form and yawned.

"ABI!" Tobi yelled.

"Abi, so when you are scared you turn into a wolf cub?" Konan asked.

"Yep. I just hope the other members don't scare me like Tobi did." Tobi and Konan stared at me. Konan looked sad and slighy amused.

"Abi, I have a feeling you are not going to get that wish," Ookami chuckled. I whimpered on the inside.

----------------------------------------------

**Me: Chapter three is finished. I personally liked this chapter. Poor Abi. I have a feeling she is going to have a few rough days ahead of her.**

**-I am so cruel to my character...considering that this character is based after me...**

**-cry-**

**lol**

**haha...hehe.**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks Abi is a cute Puppy!**

**Me: Wolf cub**

**Tobi: Puppy Cub**

**Me: WOLF CUB!**

**Tobi: Wolf cub**

**ME: THANK YOU TOBI! **

**-throws a large chocolate bar Tobi's way.-**

**Tobi: YAY!**

**Konan, Pein, that random hobo: NOOOOOOOO!  
**

**MUAHAHAHH! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! SEND IN YOUR CHARCTER IF YOU WANT ALSO! THANKS! **


	4. Wolf Cub and A Journey to the Kitchen

**Me/Topdog: Welcome, my friends, to CHAPTER 4!  
**

**Abi(Me...): I hate this chapter! **

**...**

**You will see...**

**cry!**

**Tobi: Don't cry Abi! Tobi is a good boy!**

**Abi: Thanks Tobi.**

**hugs Tobi**

**Me: Tobi have you finally gotten off your sugar high personality?**

**Tobi: NEVER!**

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH.....hehe**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any way imaginable.  
**

**Me: Ok then....on with chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Little Wolf Cub and A Journey to the Kitchen  
**

I whimpered and whimpered on the inside. I DID NOT WANT TO TRANSFORM INTO A LITTLE...and adorable...WOLF CUB IN FRONT OF THESE CRIMINALS!

"Yes, I turn into a little wolf club when I am taken by surprise and get scared," I repeated. Like repeating this weakness would help anything. Konan, Ookami, and Tobi simply stared at me. "What are you all staring at. Let me guess you feel sorry for me." They all nodded in unison.

"Abi, be prepared to be taken by surpise alot in your life with the Akatsuki," Konan stated.

"Tobi will be Abi's bodyguard!" Tobi giggled at the idea.

"Thanks for the offer, but I will be fine...hopefully," with that I walked out of the room. The room that just five minutes earlier I didn't want to leave in fear of meeting the rest of the Akatsuki. Perhaps my mind was not working today for me to leave the shelter of my room, but I had to do something to keep my mind off of the negative. I heard the faint whispers of Ookami and Konan in my room.

"I wonder if she noticed she was going in a danger zone, yet," Ookami wondered.

"I think we should follow her, just in case," Konan replied. They began to follow me, but I kept on walking. I turned in the direction they where coming from. I was oblivious to the figure I was about to run into even though I sensed them.

THUMP! I looked up at the figure I ran into seeing the last face (that I knew) that I wanted to see- Deidara. Great....I began to back up.

"Watch were you are going, un," Deidara ordered.

"That was a rude comment! Here I was about to say sorry to you, to!" I snapped back and hightailed it back to Konan and Ookami. (Tobi had gone down to the kitchen)

"I knew you would come back," Konan stated. They were following me apparantly until Konan remembered that she had to get me my new cloak and other things. "Here are your things. She handed me my black with red clouds cload and some other supplies. "Well I will leave you alone for awhile...to get situated." With that she left.

I looked down at my cloak. The thing that I liked best though was my ring. The kanji on my ring was Inu and it was pure silver. It was beautiful. Since apparantly, to my belly, it was time to eat I began to think about what time it was. Since Oomami said breakfast that meant it was around Eleven o'clock. Two hours had passed. I hadn't had breakfast. I am also really grumpy when I am hungry. I quickly put on my new clothes. They fit and they were not at all tight. Thats how i like it.

"Ookami, Guess what!" I questioned teasingly.

"You are hungry," she answerd.

"How did you know?" I asked puzzled.

"Every time you say guess what it is always the same thing! You are always hungry."

"Will you come down to the kitchen with me. I am sure we can find it!" I pleaded.

"Sure, why not," she answered. I hopped into the hall and waited for Ookami.

"LETS GO! I AM A GIRL ON A MISSION!" I cheered. The hunger had gotten the best of me. I didn't care about anything else except my empty belly. I walked to the end of the hall followed by Ookami. I basically followed my nose to the kitchen. When I got there I peeked in the door. Ookami strided in the kitchen and layed down in a corner. I followed her lead. When I got into the kitchen I analyzed it. It would do. I set on way to find a pot, fill it with water, and boil it. Soon I spotted some noodles and added them to my soon to be done meal. I sat down at the really long table and waited for my noodles to finish. When they did, I found two bowls and filled them up with noodles and sat down at the table.

"I prefer meat but this will do." Ookami whined. She jumped up in a chair beside me and use her ice powers to cool her food. (since she is not using chopsticks...) We gulped down are food. "That wasn't so bad was it Abi," she grinned a wolfy grin.

"It acutally wasn-"

"WHATS UP NEWBI!" I was rudely interrupted and very much **SURPRISED. **You can guess what happened next. I hopped out of my seat and POOF! I landed on Ookami's head as a wolf cub. I turned around to face the person who scared me to see a look of shock in his eyes. The guy who scared me had light blue skin and what looked to be like gills. Yep this was a crazy place. A shark man was standing in front of me. Behind him was a man with black hair pulled in a ponytail at his neck and reddish eyes.

"Um...hello...." I had to break the silence.

"Um....hi......." He answered back. I hopped of Ookami's head and transformed back to my normal self. My blue eyes were the first to be seen through the smoke.

"Well, that was weird!" I smiled. My fangs stuck out from my mouth and my tail swayed back and forth. The shark man and the guy with red eyes only stared. I ignored their staring and continued, "My name is Abi and this is Ookami. Nice to meet you."

"That was cool! You have fangs and a tail! Do you have a tailed beast sealed inside of you?" The shark man asked.

"If you find that cool, then ok. Do not state the obvious. I can see perfectly clear that I have pointy canine teeth and a tail. No, I do not have a tailed beast sealed inside of me. If I did would I be here?" I asked back.

"I guess you wouldn't. My name is Kisame, nice to meet you, too." At that moment the guy walked all the way into the kitchen. "Hey Itachi! Here is the newbie!"

Itachi stared at me and simply said, "Hi. My name is Itachi. Nice to meet you." and he walked right back out of the kitchen.

"Itachi is my partner," Kisame clarified.

"Cool." I stated.

"So who have you met so far?" Kisame asked.

"Well you, Itachi, Tobi, Konan, Leader, and Deidara." Right at that moment Deidara walked in with Tobi dragging him along.

"Deidara Abi is a wolf cub!" Tobi giggled.

"Tobi I told you not to tell anybody! I am not a real wolf cub, but a human being, who just so happens to have the power to turn into canines." I lectured.

"Tobi, I do not care and do not appreciate you dragging me in here,un." He stared at me amused, (probably because he was making sure the news was true) and walked out of the kitchen.

"That's weird. Deidara is usually so cheerful. What did you do to him, Abi." Kisame asked.

"Nothing. I do not know what his problem is." Man I was fuming! _If this keeps up I will transfer again, only in a more ferocious and intimidating wolf. What was the matter with this Deidara?! _I began to clean up the bowls and then all of a sudden through the ceiling came down two men and through the door came a plant like man. The crash of the ceiling was frightening enough, but strangely I wasn't at all surpised. This place was crazy enough and I was beginning to like it!

---------------------------------

**Me: This is the end of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tobi: Tobi liked it!**

**Abi: WHY MUST I TRANSFORM WHEN UNDER HORRIBLE CIRCUMSTANCES?!  
**

**Me: Because I want you to.**

**Hey. I let you eat didn't I?**

**Abi: Ya....it was good...**

**Me: See be happy!**

**Tobi: TOBI SAYS DOWN WITH DEMOCRACY!  
-charlie the unicorn**

**Me and Abi: Ok....that is disturbing!**

**Me: Well please review and wait for me to update!**

**Look at my profile and tell me if you like it!  
**

**I WORKED HARD!**

**Tobi, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara: Please Review!  
**


	5. The Rest of the Day

**ATTENTION: I am sooooo sorry for the whole 2 weeks I didn't update...cry! My family was getting carpet laid and the internet was disconnected...and it took forever to get it back up....again I am sorry! I WILL WRITE MANY CHAPTERS...hopefully...over these two weeks....**

**Me: WOOHOO CHAPTER 5! ITS HERE AND ITS AWESOME!**

**-throws out free stuff to everyone!-**

**Tobi: YAY! FREE STUFF!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Me: I am really enjoying writing this story!**

**Abi: Ya..I think you like to torture the characters.**

**Me: You are mistaken my dear friend! I LOVE TORTURING YOU...but not always! I HAVE TO ADD COMEDY!  
**

**Abi: Oh thanks...I am sure loved.**

**Me: You're welcome! **

**Tobi: YAY FREE STUFF!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any way imaginable!**

**Me: Let the chapter begin**

**Chapter 5: The rest of the day~**

"The ceiling is broke!" I giggled at the two figures fighting on the floor.

"WHAT!" One of the figures fighting looked up at the ceiling and screamed, "That is going to cost MONEY!" The man stopped fighting and began to start worrying. "OUR BUDGET WON"T COVER THIS!" The man then stopped and took a deep breath. "I am going to KILL you, Hidan!"

The figure on the floor just smiled, "Try to kill me, Kakuzu!" Kakuzu was tall and had many what seemed to be stitches all over his body. He had green eyes. They were pretty eyes. The man on the floor had purplish eyes and white slicked back hair. _THESE PEOPLE JUST HAVE SOME PRETTY EYES! _

The man at the door who looked liked a plant was on one side black and on the other white. He looked at the pretty heated up battle in the kitchen between Kakuzu and Hidan then turned his direction to me.

"Hello. What is your name?" The plant man asked.

"My name is Abi," I pointed to Ookami, "and this is Ookami."

"**Our name is Zetsu. **Nice to meet you." Zetsu was kind but his split personality was a little disturbing. But who was I to judge? The little battle finally cooled down and all the attention was on me.

"So you are the new member who so happens to be a girl?" I glanced at Kakuzu.

"Yes, my name is Abi and this is Ookami." I pointed to Ookami and grinned.

"Whatever! Another girl is this freakin' place won't do any freakin' good!" Hidan glared at me.

"Well really! I believe another man in this place would be even worse! Deal with it!" I glared at him and I must of really freaked him out because he took a step back. _Maybe my eyes changed colors again. _This person was making me angry.

I switched to a cheerful voice and said, "It was nice meeting you all, but I believe I am going to bed." With that Ookami and I glided out of the room leaving the members in the kitchen speechless.

When I reached my bare room I sighed. I glanced at the white/grayish nail polish on my dresser. What an ugly color, but it would do. I never was a big fan of nail polish but I sat on my floor and began to work away. The color made made my pale skin look a little darker...just a little. When I was done I admired my work. I leaned against the bed and began to think about how I should decorate my room.

"Abi...what are you doing. You are so quiet." Ookami looked at me with her big wolfy eyes.

"Thinking about what I am going to do with this room." I answered.

"When have you ever cared about decorations?!" Ookami asked alarmed.

"Since, I saw this room." I began to laugh. "I was thinking about drawing some pictures. Picking some exotic flowers and making myself a bedspread...." I trailed off.

"I will help if you need it," Ookami offered.

"Thanks buddy!" I hopped over to Ookami and hugged her. "Lets go to bed. It is already late and I am tired! We will make you a bed in the morning. For now just transform and sleep with me." I motioned for Ookami to come on. She jumped in midair, transformed, and plopped on the bed. I layed down and she curled up beside me. We were off to our wolfy lands..._I had to aske Ookami about hers_.

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up about the same time as Ookami. I slid on my cloak and ring and put on my moon shaped necklace. I didn't have a forehead protecter. I hated it and left it behind in Konoha. I brushed my hair and placed a fang barrett in my hair. I looked presentable and was happy with my work.

"I am hungry~" I sang.

"Lets go down to the kitchen." Ookami yawned. I skipped down to the kitchen-criminals can skip-and looked for something to eat. I picked up some fruit and began chomping away.

"Ookami do you want some?" I asked pointing towards the fruit.

"No. I want some meat!" She ordered.

"When I ask leader if we can go out to find some decorations then you can hunt, ok?" I insisted.

"That is fine." She sighed. I finished my piece of fruit and skipped back to my room.

"I have no idea were to find some drawing necessities! I lost all of my art stuff in a lake...." I whimpered.

"Why won't you ask Deidara?" Ookami 'evily' asked.

"Sure why not!" I wasnn't giving in to her. HAHAHA!

I skipped down to Deidara's room hoping he was up...or at least Tobi. It was 12:30. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it, un?" Deidara asked cheerfully.

"It's Abi." I answered.

His tone dropped in the cheerfulness, "What do you want, un."

"Well...um...I was wondering if I can borrow some art supplies..." I whimpered.

"What kind, un?" He sounded a little interested.

"It really doesn't matter. I prefer paper and pencil. I can work with clay though. I am trying to decorate my room." I said.

"Well, I do have some paper and pencil I never use. Keep it,un." He heavily sighed, "Sorry for earlier, un."

I began to blush, "It's ok I got over it. Can I come in."

"No. I am coming out to go to the kitchen. I will bring out the paper and pencil, un." I smiled. I was brave. I took on the challange.

The door opened and Deidara stepped out. "Here you go. Don't waste it." With that he walked off.

"Thanks!" I remembered before he dissappeared.

I skipped off to my room. I placed the art supplies on my dresser and looked at Ookami. "Lookee there. I got art supplies." I mocked.

"Cool. Lets go ask leader if we can go get some othe things." Ookami changed the subject.

"Fine by me!" We began heading towards leaders office. Once we got there I knocked on the door.

"What do you want." _That was rude. _

"It's me Abi and Ookami. Can we come in." I asked.

"Sure..." Leader trailed off. I opened the door and stepped in. Ookami followed my lead.

"I was wondering if I could go outside and see if I can find any decorations to my room." I quickly said.

"Sure, but you are not going by yourself. Ummm....Zetsu will go with you." He answered.

"Ok. Thank you!" I ran out of his office and back towards my room. I grabbed a basked I made before I was captured by the Akatsuki and headed to Zetsu's room. I knocked, but only a second later did Zetsu step out.

"How did you already know I was coming?" I asked questingly.

Zetsu pointed to his head, "Leader told me."

I gasped, "Cool...will I be able to talk to him with my mind soon."

"You already can, I think. **Just wait until he talks to you**." Zetsu answered. "What kind of things are you **taking our sweet time to look for.**" Zetsu asked.

"Just some beautiful things, like, exotic flowers and natural art...you'll see." I grinned.

This was going to be fun! I couln't wait to find some stuff! I turned to Ookami and smiled. Hehe...

**Me: That was an Ok chapter, but I hope you still loved it.**

**Lets see the types of things Abi likes...**

**Abi: You will be surprised...hopefully...I don't know.**

**Me: Well I hope you liked it. **

**I hope you review.**

**...**

**lol....**

**DRAMATIC PAUSE!**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY! YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!**

**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK...**

**KEEP UP THE INSPIRATION!**

**Abi:...are you done yet?**

**Me: NOPE! **

**LALALALALALALA! LOL....ok...**

**now im done...ha**


	6. Flower Picking Fun

**Me: Hello! Thanks for joining me in the next chapter of my story.**

**Hehehehehe…**

**Tobi: hehehehe**

**Deidara: What are you laughing at, un?!**

**Me: Tobi and I are going to the dark side!**

**Deidara: Are you not already on the dark side?**

**Me: …**

**Tobi: …**

**Me: Apparantlly we are not…**

**Deidara: Well, why are you going to the dark side,un?**

**Me: BECAUSE THEY HAVE COOKIES! **

**ANYWAY! Let the disclaimer come out of hiding…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway imagainable!**

**Chapter 6- Flower Picking Fun**

I turned to Zetsu and smiled, "OK! Lets go find what we are looking for…"

"You know Abi I know where some really pretty flowers are if that's what you're looking for."

"I want some 'not your average flower' flowers!" I giggled.

"Then come with me…**Why are we picking flowers! This girl and the wolf can pick them on their own!" **White Zetsu ignored Black Zetsu. Ookami and I followed Zetsu.

When we arrived at our destination, what layed before us was beautiful. Flowers of every color, size, and shape stood our before me. I jumped in the flower patch, with a nod from Zetsu, and tried to pick the best type for my room. Ookami and I analyzed each flower trying to find the perfect armful.

"Zetsu, why are you leaning over a plant talking with it?" I asked curiously.

"I am very good with plants and can talk with them. They are very pleased to be admired." Zetsu answered. I went back to picking out flowers. I placed each chosen flower carefully in my basket. I came out with a variety of flowers that I believed symbolized each akatsuki member beside myself and Ookami.

There was an orange flower with silver dots scattered on the petals (Leader), a blue flower that contained little images of white flowers (Konan), a half black and half white flower (Zetsu), a blond colored flower that had little red ovals on two petals that I believed looked like hands (Deidara), another orange flower that had a swirly pattern to it (Tobi), a white flower that contained purple smudges and red blotches (Hidan), a light green flower covered in black stitch like designs (Kakazu), a black flower with red/black designs (Itachi), and a light blue flower with gill like marks (Kisame).

I admired my choices and showed them to Zetsu. "What strange choices," Zetsu remarked.

_They may be strange, but they are beautiful. _I only nodded. I then skipped away, basket in arms, searching for some more unique decorations. I ended up with 12 large rocks. Each was a different color, and shined in the sun. I ended up with some very sturdy wood, also. I glanced at the sunset and began to head back to base followed by Ookami and Zetsu.

I sighed, I wasn't able to find a lot, but it would all be fine. I thanked Zetsu for taking his time helping me and then skipped into the base and up to my room. I took out each flower out of my basket carefully.

"Ookami can you make a sturdy ice vase for me," I turned to my wolfy friend (who did have time to catch a meal) and smiled.

"Sure wait a second." Ookami became focused and soon ice began to shoot from her claws and form a vase large enough to hold all of my flowers.

"Thank you." I grabbed the vase and placed it on my dresser. I took out a kunai and began to chisel away, creating beautiful patterns along the way. I stepped back to admire my work. I then took a large hunk of ice I chiseled away and melted it with a simple jitsu. The water from the ice was pure and fresh and would be able to keep my flowers beautiful, as if frozen by time.

"Nice work, Abi!" Ookami nuzzled my face. I placed each flower in my new and improved vase and set them in a corner on my dresser. I then turned to my twelve rocks. I began chiseling away each one into an animal. I created a wolf (of course), a tiger, a snake, a rabbit, a monkey, a mouse, a boar, an ox, a rooster, a sea horse, a sheep, and a pig.

Each animal radiated its own beauty and shimmered a different color. I took one of the pieces of wood I had and carved it similar to the vase. Then I took some twigs and criscrossed them on top of my carved wooden masterpiece. In all I had twelve twigs and to each one I assigned an animal by hanging it from that twig. It was a piece of art! Ookami jumped up and down in amusement.

All I had to do was draw some stuff…and this and that….but that could wait! I was tired and hungry. I missed dinner though when I was in the zone making some décor. I frowned.

"IM STARVING!" I whimpered.

Ookami only said,"It was your fault, so just go to bed." She bumped her head into my back sending me into my bed. I didn't resist because I fell asleep soon after.

"That girl…she forgot to make me my bed!" Ookami mumbled under her breath.

I felt a thump onto the bed and Ookami's slow, sleepy breathing.

When I woke up the next morning I immediately got up, got ready, and glided to the kitchen. I stopped short when I heard Tobi's singing.

He was singing,

"FRUIT SALAD…YUMMY YUMMY! FRUIT SALAD… YUMMY YUMMY! YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY….FRUIT SALAD~!"

Well, it looks like I am going to have a rough day. I turned around and walked back to my room, ignoring the starving sensation in my stomach.

**Tobi: FRUIT SALAD! YUMMY YUMMY!**

**Abi: AHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME TOBI!**

**Tobi: TOBI HAS GONE TO THE DARK sIDE!**

**ME: …**

**Abi: Does that mean Tobi is a bad boy?**

**Tobi: Never!**

**Abi: Muahahaha!**

**Me: Well thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.**

**YAY! **

**Please review…GIVE ME A SIGN!**

**Lol…sorry for the short chapter!**


	7. Lack of Food and Lady Abi

**Me: Sorry people! I had a major writers block and it didn't help any with all of my homework! Curse HOMEWORK!**

**Oh ya! Tobi do you want a chocolate chip bar of goodness?**

**Tobi: Yep!**

**Me: throws Granola Bar to Tobi...hehe**

**Tobi: AH! THE HEALTHINESS!**

**-falls into a death-like trance**

**Me: Sorry Tobi. I had to make up the stress and chaos you placed on the rest of the Akatsuki...**

**ANYWAY...I smell a Diclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way imaginable...all except Abi!**

**Chapter Seven: Lack of Food and Lady Abi!**

I dragged myself back up to my room, ignoring my hungry stomach's growling. I stared at my stomach, stared around me to see if anybody was around, and growled back at it. Once at my room I plopped on my bed and groaned. Ookami stared at me and sighed.

"Abi, you know you need to eat."

"Ya...but you wouldn't be able to go get food if you heard Tobi singing 'Fruit Salad!' I groaned lazily.

"Did NOT need that in my mind!" Ookami giggled.

"Ya, whatever. Can you get me something?" I pleaded to Ookami.

"No." Ookami replied in a monotone.

"Why not?" I whined.

"What a child you are. You are a lazy bum. Do something for yourself, like getting yourself some food." Ookami lectured. Sometimes she sounded just like a parent. Or what I imagined what a parent sounded like. SIGH!

"Fine, I will starve to death and you know what happens when I get hungry right." I smiled evily.

"Mmmmmm..." Ookami mumbled.

"I become very angry," I ignored her mumbling, "and what happens when I get very angry..."

"Okay! I will go get you some food!" Ookami snapped.

I smiled. "Thank you Oo-ka-mi!" I sung out the syllables of her name.

She trotted out the door. While she was gone I imagined when I would get a mission or if they even trusted me with a mission.

_They probably will give you some mission no one else would want to do. _I sighed at my thoughts.

"Why the long face?" Ookami walket in with a basket of fruit in her mouth.

My face lit up with joy and I snatched the basket from her mouth. "You know you could at least eat like a lady..." Ookami trailed off.

"HAHAHAHAH! WHAT A JOKE!" I laughed until my sides hurt.

"Ya. You may have trouble with your upcoming mission then..." Ookami mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I asked in mid bite of a juicy piece of apple.

"Leader wants you to report to his office after you are done feasting." Ookami informed.

"Okay." I sighed again. "I wonder when this telepathic-thingy will begin working." I questioned.

"Maybe through your ravenous appetite, you never payed attention that he was calling you," Ookami answered my question snickering.

"Oh." I gulped down the piece of fruit I was working on saving the others for later, in case of a Tobi emergency. I nodded to Ookami and walked to Leader's office.

"Come in, Abi." I opened up his door and stepped in to see Konan, Itachi, and Leader.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes. I am here to give you your mission. You and Konan will be acting as....he....ladies and will be escorted by myself and Itachi as your 'bodyguards' to a certain castle to steal a scroll that I need." Leader informed us.

Konan and I just stared at Leader. _Was his mind working? Me and Konan...S-ranked Criminals...ACTING LIKE LADIES....and acting like important ones at that. Yep, he was off his rocker._

I stared at Konan and she stared at me. We were both freaked out by the mission.

"I expect proper manners and clothing from the two of you. If not you may cost us our mission. Now you are dismissed. Go find yourselves some kimonos or something, look lady like, and report back at my office tomorrow at noon.

I turned to Konan and smiled. I looked at Leader and smiled and he flinched. I saw Konan giggle. My eyes must of changed color yet again.

I turned to the door followed by Konan. Before I walked out I heard Leader call after me, "Abi, that was NOT lady-like."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Konan and I were ready to leave on our shopping trip we set off. The nearest village was not far off. We had no clue what to buy, but it had to be very 'fancy'. We were going to have to use alot of the money the akatsuki stole awhile ago. Kakazu was not happy.

FLASHBACK-

"Shopping trip!" Kakazu screamed.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Are you trying to use all of our money." Kakazu questioned angrily.

"I don't know. Me and Konan have to be lady-like material." I giggled.

"Wear rags for all I care, you two becoming lady-like will never happen." Kakazu snapped.

By that time I had punched Kakazu under several feet of solid rock. Goodtimes.

END FLASHBACK

After several conversations about what we were going to buy and lots of thinking, Konan and I arrived at the village. We strolled in and went straight to a clothing store. I felt wierd being around so many clothes.

"That is a lot of clothes." Konan stated.

"Yes, much to our disadvantage." I whined. A short little lady in a beautiful brown and green kimono skipped up to us.

"Do you ladies need an help?" She asked analyzing our tattered and not so appealing clothing.

"Yes please," Konan and I said.

"Well then, I know the perfect clothing for you!" She smiled. We followed the little lady to some kimonos and she soon got to work. She began fumbling through different kimonos. When she was done she handed me some clothes. "Try these on dear." I nodded and headed to the nearest room.

When I came out she smiled in approval. My under layer kimono was a a night black. My top layer kimono was a blazing ice blue with a snowflake pattern in the corner of the cloth. My sash matched my snowflakes color and was tied beautifully behind my back.

"Abi, you look wonderful!" Konan grinned.

"Now for you missy!" The lady said in excitement. She analyzed Konan and looked at the different kimonos. Just like me she handed the kimonos to Konan and Konan went to try them on. When Konan emerged the lady also smiled in approval.

Konan wore a white under layer kimono. Her top layer kimono was a light purple with little dark purple flowers in the corner of the cloth.

"Looking nice Kona-" I began to say before I was rudely smacked on the head by the lady.

"Ladies do not talk like that dear!" I stared at the lady. Konan began to giggle.

"Thank you for the clothes, mam." I forced a smile. Konan and I changed back into our previous clothes and payed for our new ones.

"Your welcome ladies. I recomend though you buy some jewelery. Here. I got the perfect thing!" The lady searched through this cabinet and handed us some objects. To me she gave silver pawprint earrings and to Konan she gave beautiful purple flower like earrings that almost seemed paper like. Me and Konan looked at her in gratitude with a hint of shock. Again we thanked the lady and we were off.

"That was wierd. It was like she almost knew who we were. Like she knew I was a little canine." I wondered.

"Yes, it was a little wierd..." Konan trailed off. We were on our way back to the base. We had to get ready and prepare us to began acting like a lady...not a S-ranked criminal.

It was going to be almost impossible...

**Me: Thanks for reading chapter seven.**

**And again I am soooo sorry I wasn't able to update earlier.**

**Konan: We are going to be ladies...**

**Abi: It is going to be a funny experience.**

**Me: I agree with you there!**

**HAHA!**

**Tobi: Healthy...scary...TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Abi: What did you do to him?**

**Me: Granola Bar...**

**Abi: Oh. I don't need to know anything else.**

**Me: Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
